His uknown heart
by HikaruObsessedfangirl
Summary: Kabuto kidnaps Sakura and brings her to sound for Sasuke. But Sakura isn't exactly accepting Sasuke with open arms
1. Chapter 1

**His unknown heart**

" No.....no... get away from me ......damn it..." Sakura screamed. Something was wrong, she could feel it. It was like every part of her was calling for help. Whatever dark thought, creature or spirit that was doing this was working in twisted ways. Her mind was in a state of disarray. Unable to fix the problem, for pure fact that she could not grasp what it was.

This feeling of panic was engulfing her. She tried to move, but her body felt like it had been weighted by lead. She tried to scream, but her throat closed shut to the point where she could barely whisper as a way to let the world know her panicked thoughts.

But the panic grew stronger with every passing moment. It was unbearable. Smothering her sanity and increasing her paranoia to the very point where her own thoughts turned into daggers in her head. With every last bit of control she had over her body, she sucked in a break of air and screamed.

Sakura awoke, screaming into the night. Sobbing, her body shook, trying to shake off the terrible nightmare that had haunted her for years. Every night, it came back, there was no avoiding it. There was no point to it, there was nothing to fear. Yet the suppressing feeling returned every night. The feeling that she did her best to bury and forget, would reappear when she could do nothing to stop it. As best she as hid and controlled her emotions during the day, her heart knew they truth and would not let her forget. Even if it mean haunting her every dream.

Slowly as Sakura's sobs starts to subside, and she calmed down. She opened her eyes, glancing around the room, only to realize the room she was in was not her own

"Where am I?" Sakura thought groggily. She rubbed at her eyes, trying to get them to adjust to the light. She blinked but the whole world was blurry, and even though if felt like she had slept for hours, she had no energy.

Her whole body was sore and the room was spinning. "Whats going on?" She thought, trying to grasp the situation. Sakura attempted to sit up, groaning from the pain in her back and looked around the room. Sakura's memories started to piece together in her head, and she soon realized what had happened to her.

"What the hell is going on...." Sakura shook her head trying to collect her thoughts. And then she remembered, coming home to her apartment, exhausted from working at the hospital. Hearing a noise behind her, and turning around to see that little bastard Kabuto making himself at home in her apartment..She tried to fight him, but before she could even summon chakra to her fist the world went black.

Sakura looked around the room looking for a way to escape. " He must have brought me back to the sound for god only knows why.... I've got to get out of here before he comes back."

While Sakura thought, she failed to notice a being in the shadows of her room. Sakura jumped to her feet and prepared for attacked when she heard a low chuckle from the shadows. And out of nowhere, Kabuto emerged.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Sakura." Kabuto chuckled sadistically. Sakura ran for the door, but her energy had been drained. Kabuto easily grabbed her and pinned her against the wall.

"Aw, Sakura, trying to leave so soon? Don't you want to see your precious Sasuke.?" Kabuto said mockingly Sakura tried to break free from him, but she was to weak at the moment to do anything.

Sakura flailed violently, struggling. Fighting with all her might, When at last she gave up on breaking from Kabuto's hold, she replied, enraged. "Kabuto, let me go! That Uchiha bastard is the last person I want to see. Even if I lay dying on the floor, I wouldn't want to see or here from him! He can die for all I care!"

Kabuto was amused by her out right hatred of the Uchiha brat, it was no secret that he was hated in the sound, yet they could not kill him for Lord Orochimaru wished to use Sasuke as his next vessel.

Kabuto tightened his grip on Sakura. He grabbed her chin, and forced her to look her in the eyes and said "The Sound is in need of a talented medic, such as yourself and Sasuke requested that it be you. Are you sure even after he arranged all the trouble of bringing you here you still don't want to see him?"

Kabuto grinned to himself. He couldn't help mocking Sakura a little bit, after the way Sasuke would go on about Sakura's great love for him. Now only to find, that she hates his guts.

Sakura fell silent for a moment,and instead of yelling or trying to break free she glared at him, her green piercing eyes looking directly at him. Sakura replied so quietly is was barely above a whisper

" I don't care what he did, or what he wants. I never want to see him again" Sakura spoke with a dead voice, that only showed a glimmer of the wound Sasuke had placed on her heart.

Kabuto was shocked by the lifelessness in her voice, but he just shrugged and said "Suit yourself." He dropped Sakura on the ground, and walked out of her cell, locking the door behind him.

Sakura did all she could to hold off her tears until after Kabuto had left the room. As soon as he was gone, Sakura curled up into a ball and began to cry. Through her sobs she whispered, barely audibly "Naruto please find me...."

**In the Surveillance room**

Kabuto walked into the surveillance room to see a perturbed Sasuke staring at the surveillance cameras in Sakura's room.

"Sasuke you did see all that on the surveillance videos?"

Sasuke turned in his chair to face Kabuto. His head cradled in his hands, and it looked as if the emotionless, cold apathetic young man that Kabuto had come to know was breaking before him. Sasuke's expression was contorted in a mixture of guilt and agony, as if he realized for the first time the damage he left behind, when he abandoned not only the leaf village, but a girl who had at one point truly cared for him.

"She is really angry. I never thought I'd hurt her that bad. I think I love.....no, I know love her, and I've destroyed nearly any feeling she had for me.."

Kabuto listened to Sasuke a felt a bit small bit of sympathy, even if it was Sasuke, it was a little sad to think that the girl he rejected his whole life, and forced into hating him, is the one he falls in love with. But a small part of Kabuto was glad that Sakura hated Sasuke, and this troubled him, for he could not understand why. Kabuto finally broke the silence by saying "Well, tough break, I wonder how it will work out" and leaving the room immediately.

Kabuto was extremely bothered by this new notion, he couldn't understand it," What is wrong with me, Why can't I get her out of my head. She's a pathetic leaf ninja. And barely at that. What is going on... it doesn't make any sense. She's nothing. A leaf ninja. A weak minded, spineless infidel, so why do I continue to think of her... "

After Kabuto left, Sasuke was swarmed with thoughts of his own. He watched Sakura crying on the screen, and felt a stab in his heart for every sob he heard.

"Sakura, could I really have hurt you that bad? What happened to the gentle girl I left behind? Could you have changed that much?"

Sasuke ponder this thought for a few minutes and thought "No you couldn't have" His began ego kicked in, his common sense seemed to fail him

."I bet it was all an act." He added haughtily "There is no way you could fallen out of love with me that quickly." Sasuke's thoughts grew more and more confident by the minute. Finally Sasuke decided he was going to pay Sakura a little, visit in attempt to renew there love.

Sasuke slipped in Sakura's room as quietly as he could, but she still heard him. Sakura looked up from her crying to see a face that she had tried so hard to forget. Even though she may have been crying seconds before Sakura's anger out weighed her sudden depression

" Oh, its you." Sakura said with great disgust, as if even acknowledging his present was a sickening task she did not wish to endure. "If someone has to tell me something would you send Kabuto in instead. As much as I hate him, I'd rather talk to someone who hasn't knocked me out and left a bench for dead, after I told them I loved them."

Sakura's angry, hurt words, did not deter Sasuke any. Regardless of what Sakura said, Sasuke was still to blinded by his ego to take Sakura's words of hate seriously. He walked up to Sakura and said cockily "Sakura I'm sorry. But you don't really hate me." Sakura rolled her eyes at the very idea, but did not interrupt. "Come on Sakura. I will tell you something that will cheer you up."

Sakura looked at him and spoke with a voice full of fake enthusiasm "What, are you going to kill yourself?"

Sasuke, ignoring her last comment, sat down right next to Sakura. "No Sakura.." Sasuke looked Sakura dead in the eye, moving closer and closer to her until he was only inches from hr face and spoke in a voice barely above a whisper. "Sakura... I love you" Just seconds after Sasuke said that, he leaned in, and stole a kiss.

Sakura's eye's widen in shock. But it took her less than a second to understand what was going on. Sakura called whatever chakra she had left into her right fist and punched Sasuke as hard as she could in the chest. Sakura eyes were red with rage as she attacked Sasuke.

"How..how dare you!!!" She screamed. Curling her hand into a fist, Sakura threw Sasuke towards a wall, and punched in in the chest.

Sakura mercilessly assaulted him, leaving no time for Sasuke to fight back. After she had broken his ribs with that first punch, she didn't care about what kind of damage she did, as long as it hurt.

Slowly Sakura calmed down the point were she could speak at least. She stopped beating him, grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up and said" I hate you! Why can't you just leave me alone! How dare you come in here and look me straight in the eye and lie to me!" Her voice wavered as she said this. "We both know your incapable of loving anyone but yourself."

Sakura looked at his beaten face and gave up. "Your not even worth the breath" She said , her words dripping with disgust, and dropped him on the floor.

Sakura took a deep breath, and tried to compose herself. She thought "He can't move, but no way in hell is he staying in here." Sakura glanced at the door and thought "I wonder if that idiot was smart enough to remember to lock the door behind him." Sakura made her way to the door, and to her surprise, the door was unlocked.

"Are you kidding me!" Sakura yelling frustration. "All the time I could have been escaping!" Sakura's anger started building to the point were she was going to go on another violent rampage if she didn't keep in control. " Damn it! Why did I have to waste time on that idiot!"

Sakura punched the wall, trying to keep a hold on her emotions. After wasting all her remaining energy on Sasuke, she was in no condition to try to escape. She was bound to run into a Sound ninja, and there was no way that she could fend off even the weakest ninja in her current state

Sakura opened the door to her room, and walked over to Sasuke's unconscious body. "You little pain in the ass." Sakura said disdainfully as she pulled him up by his arm. Using what little energy She had left, Sakura threw Sasuke through out of the room.

Sakura slammed the door shut and sunk to the floor. Her emotions were going haywire. She yelled to the empty air, unable to contain her thoughts.

"Why..why can't I hate him! After everything that he has done... why... Haven't I gone through enough for him already? After everything I did to forget and move on, he destroyed it with a single word. I thought I was done with him..."

Sakura's voiced wavered in depression and anger. She had spent all the years he was gone building a wall around herself, vowing to never let anyone get near enough to hurt her again. Yet in a mere second, he broke through and pulled her back to the sad little sobbing girl she was the day he left.

"Sasuke,...why can't you just get out of my head already....you lost any right to be there.... I tried so hard to forget you...and yet your face still haunts my every nightmare....."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kabuto ( wakes up in middle of night): what the ( looks and sees Sakura) ( smiles a little) (tucks stray lock of hair behind her ear)

The next morning

Sakura: ( Wakes up in Kabuto's arm's) Huh What. Kabuto: I see you are awake. Sakura: Kabuto, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep. Kabuto: (chuckle) It's fine. We have work to do today. Sakura: What do you mean? Kabuto: As medics. Sakura: Oh. Kabuto, how did you come to be a medic here? Kabuto: I… no one has ever asked me that before. I don't like to talk about it. Sakura: Well come on we've got work to do. Kabuto: Well, I thought you would throw a tantrum or scream. Sakura: Oh I have, I'm just a shadow clone. ( disapears) Kabuto: Oh crap. Well let the chase begin.

Sakura

Sakura: **run don't look back. Oh crap I'm in the sound village. Dear god help me Naruto you Baka you better find me!** Sasuke: Hello Sakura, going somewhere? Sakura: Hello Teme, move before I kill you, on second thought just stay were you are. Sasuke: oh that hurt Sa.ku.ra. Sakura: I warned you. ( punches ground. I assume most of you already know what this mean, but if your not the long time Naruto fan and researcher like me that means the earth opens up and tries to eat him, Baka.) Sasuke: Ah!! What the heck ( jumps up to avoid it) Sakura what was that. (looks around and you guessed she's not there) Dang it. Sakura: I'm right here. ( Sasuke looks up): I'm doomed. ( Sakura knocks him out) Sakura: Well that takes care of that. Person in shadows: Hello Sssakura, leaving so soon? Sakura: **oh no, please dear god no.** ( turns around) Oro…Orochimaru (swallow) Orochimaru: Hello cherry blossom are you going to leave us. Sakura: (looks into his eyes) (passes out) Orochimaru: Oh it looks as though our blossom has passed out. Kabuto, would you take care of this? Kabuto: yes lord Orochimaru. ( picks Sakura up bridal style) I'll put her back in her room.

(back in Sakura's room)

Sakura: What oh crap, I'm still here. Kabuto: Sakura, you know what could happen if you wander the sound by your self. "I can take care of my self" Sakura snapped. "What do you know any way, your stuck here too. I don't even know why I'm here." "Well, Sakura I didn't want to tell you until you were more adjusted but your here to be my assistant". Kabuto replied. ( Sakura sits there looking stunned) "If I have to be a medic here can't I work with someone who hasn't betrayed the leaf village." Sakura said spitefully. Kabuto said " Well honestly your a better medic than I am, but we can't risk you doing your job without someone watching you. Its you be my assistant or you'll be baby sat by Sasuke." "Well lets get to work" Sakura said. Kabuto said " Thats what I thought" Sakura said" Well its nice of you to bring me in here and all but I need to get ready for today, so if you don't mind, I would appreciate if you would _**GET OUT OF MY ROOM, NOW**_.Sakura picks up anything in sight and chucks it a Kabuto. Kabuto said "All right I'm going ( ducks as lamp is thrown at him) geez, I was just following orders" Sakura Yells as he leaves room " thats what they all say CREEP." "Well I guess its time to get dressed. I hope there is something in these drawers for me to wear or I'm not leaving this room no matter what anyone says. Oh here's something. This is a very cute kimono, and dress, kimono, dress, kimono, dress. Hey what the heck, there's nothing but dresses and kimono's here! Sure there cute but what about some pants or tee shirts. Well it looks like I'll wear my pants and transform this kimono in to a top." Sakura makes a very cute black back round kimono shirt with pink flowers on it with a red sash. Sakura thinks " I guess I'll take my shower now"

(30 minutes later.)

" I feel much better now." I have no idea why but I feel so at home here. I don't want to stay here but Tsunade would kill me if I don't bring back some information about the sound." Someone knocks on door. Sakura gets up and answers is. Sakura greets " Oh hello Kabuto what do you want?" Kabuto replied " Well you may not know but every at the sound, at least in Orochimaru's home eats dinner in the main hall to 6:30." Sakura said looking stunned " Oh my gosh its that late already. I had no idea. I guess because I woke up randomly today kinda threw my sense of time off." Kabuto said " Well lets get going" Takes Sakura's arm and leads her out of her room and into hall. As they walk Sasuke sees them and stare's daggers into Kabuto's back and many ninjas stare at Sakura with not the most innocent intentions. Sakura notices this and clings to Kabuto's arm for dear life. " Kabuto, look around." Kabuto looks around and says "Sakura look straight ahead and don't let go of my arm "Ok Kabuto" As she says this one of the ninjas from behind thinks him self to be a little to high and mighty and grabs Sakura bye the waist. Sakura with a look of fear in her eyes say this " SHRIEK, SCREAM, SCREAM, LOUD, VERY LOUD. ( she didn't actually say that but you get the piture). Kabuto looks behind him and says "Oh crap" He runs back there and fights off the ninja even though if Sakura wasn't in such a state of shock she could have killed him. And just the same Sasuke runs back to help Sakura. "Sakura, SAKURA!" Sasuke said as he shook her back to reality. Sakura said " Huh what, SASUKE GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME!!" Begins to beat him senseless ( again). Kabuto said " Sakura, I know how much you love to beat Sasuke but if we don't get walking were going to be late for dinner and that might anger Orochimaru." Sakura said as she got up and brushed her self off " Ah lets get going." Kabuto grabs her arm and finally gets them to the main hall.

Main Hall

Orochimaru says " Well you two finally made it. Sakura blossom we have much to discuss why don't you sit next to me." (Sakura goes and sits next him with the look of oh god why me in her eyes.) " So Sakura has Kabuto informed you about your position here in the sound?" Sakura replied nervously " Y.. yes L.. lord Orochimaru." Orochimaru chuckled" Is our blossom nervous? How amusing, Servant bring this blossom some food. Sakura are you getting around nicely in the sound? Sakura said " Yes every thing here feels like home. Well I feel like I need to turn in after all this excitement today plus what happen in the hall way…" Orochimaru asked sharply " What happen in the hall way?" Kabuto answered " One of the ninja got to confident about his place here and tried to grab Sakura, but he has been dealt with. But I do not believe it is safe for Sakura to be alone here." Orochimaru replied "As do I so Kabuto not only will be her superior medic but you will be her flower sitter. Sakura screamed" WHAT!!

* * *

Me: Yay another cliffy

Gaara: So how was your trip to the psychiatrist?

Me: Good. So Want to do something?

Gaara: Sure lets go to build a bear work shop

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOO. PSYCHIATRIST HELP ME. Darn it answering machine. Thats it Gaara give me that bear I'm burning it.

Gaara: NO. Your not touching Mr.Snuggle Bottom.  
Me: Oh dear god did you name it Mr.Snuggle Bottom! Give me the bear or I'm burning down build a bear work shop.

Gaara: CRY.. OH FINE. HERE.  
Me: WOW that worked Yay. Ok three two one. YES ITS DEAD. '

Mini series to be continued

Hey what do you guys think of the mini series


	3. Chapter 3

Recap

**Chapter 3**

Recap

" WHAT " said Sakura.

End of recap.

" I mean I can take care of myself I don't need to be baby sat by Kabuto all the time." Said Sakura in a state of shock. " I think it would be for the best if you and Kabuto were together at all times, that way it would also be more convenient for me. So Kabuto will be moved into the room next to yours Sakura." Orochimaru yawned. Kabuto said " Oh crap Sasuke is gonna murder me." " Well if this upsets Sasuke I'm definitely in" replied Sakura " So anything else I should know about, like why there are 3 guys trying to kill each other right behind us?" Orochimaru yelled " You idiots knock it off. You are a disgrace to me and the sound and I can't believe I'm your Father!" Sakura thinks " WHAT!! OH MY GOD. The world is gonna blow up and this is so messed up waste basket please cuz I'm gonna throw up. What kind of alternate universe is this!!" Kabuto whispers to Sakura " I think we should leave." Sakura nods in response.

Back in Sakura's room

Sakura says to Kabuto " That was one heck of a bomb to drop. That was worse than when I found out Itachi was sensitive." Sudden banging happens on door. " HOW DO YOU KNOW ITACHI! I MUST KILL HIM, KILL KILL KILL!!" Yells Sasuke through door. " Sasguy go away I'm not telling you" replies Sakura. Kabuto says " Anyway tomorrow you have heal some of the sound Abu's that got back. Sakura how did you meet Itachi? Sakura tells him slightly surprised " Well it all happened when I was on a mission with Naruto and we had run out of provisions and were injured. He asked if we knew of Sasuke Uchiha and I told him my goal is to surpass and kill him. But then he told me to live to get revenge or kill can never make a person happy. Then I told him thats what I told Sasuke. So he's secretly been allowed in the leaf village and we've become good friends. Hey did Sasuke pass out?" Kabuto replied " Some guys were trying to listen at your door but he was blocking the way so they knocked him out. Anyway would you like me to show you the library?" " Would I ever I usually am studying so long I pass out there. Naruto usually stops bye the library every day to wake me up." So Kabuto takes Sakura to the library.

Sakura said " So many books, the only thing that hasn't changed since my capture is there are still exciting books to read. This reminds me of Naruto coming to get me. I wonder where he is." Sakura mood begins to go from happy to depressed as she remembers her surrogate brother. Kabuto says trying to cheer her up " There are new medical books that have healing Justus not allowed in the leaf village. It could benefit your skills I bet. That is how I prolonged Kimiaro's life." Sakura begins to cry " Oh Kabuto I miss Naruto so much. I might never see him again. I know he will never respect my decision to be here." Kabuto says looking shocked " You decided to stay?" Sakura replied embarrassed" Well it not for you if thats what your thinki… " Sakura gets cut off by Kabuto's lip crashing into hers. Kabuto said " I'm glad your going to stay" Sakura said "So am I" Sakura give Kabuto another kiss. They went on with this for another hour completely unaware of the eye's of a jealous Sasuke watching them

Gaara: We are all here today to mourn the death of Mr. Snuggle Bottom. Who was cut down in his prime by my girlfriend.

Me: Yo peeps, Gaara it was a stuffed bear, its not that big of a deal.

Lee: Gaara I know what it is like to lose something as precious as a teddy bear.

Me: WTF, who invited Gai lover boy.

Lee: Were not like that!  
Me: Uh Hun, sure your not. Can we just get on with this, you know what I have a better idea ( flips out cell phone) Yo Ino wanna go shopping? Kay great see you in a few.

Gaara: Your gonna leave right in the middle of my teddy bears funeral?!

Me: ( give kiss on cheek) No not right in the middle its just starting, look my rides here bye.

Gaara: SAKURABABYBLOSSOM HOW COULD YOU!

Me; Be back in time for dinner don't wait up

mini series to be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Hey faithful readers, well you beat me down, I was gonna discontinue this story, but you broke my spirit and I WILL continue it. I'll be going through my old chapters and making some edits, grammatical stuff, and plus that half the story is in script format *shudders*, I need a little help getting started, I'm a little rusty, haven't updated in a year . idea's are welcome and encouraged, just stay in the stories plot and rating in your ideas well, I"m off to write another chapter


End file.
